


Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°5 : Meilleurs amis pour la vie

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Noël à Poudlard [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Christmas, Drabble, Hogwarts, Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Calendrier de l'Avent 2015.]<br/>Lily et Severus passent Noël ensemble à Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°5 : Meilleurs amis pour la vie

**Author's Note:**

> Nous nous retrouvons, comme à notre habitude, pour ouvrir une nouvelle case du calendrier.  
> Aujourd'hui seront mis à l'honneur deux jeunes Lily Evans et Severus Snape, passant Noël à Poudlard durant leur troisième année d'études.

**Samedi 5 décembre 2015**

 

Severus, comme tous les ans, restait à Hogwarts durant les vacances de Noël – idem pour Pâques, d'ailleurs. D'habitude, il s'ennuyait ferme et passait son temps à la bibliothèque, mais cette année, c'était différent. Car cette année, Lily était restée avec lui. Elle s'était de nouveau brouillée avec sa sœur Pétunia, et elles refusaient toutes les deux de passer les fêtes ensemble.

C'était aujourd'hui le réveillon de Noël. Pour cette occasion, les cuisines de l'école s'étaient surpassées, leur offrant un large choix de menus. Comme les élèves étaient peu nombreux à être restés, une seule table s'élevait au milieu de la Grande Salle, où toutes les maisons se mélangeaient sans distinction.

Lily et Severus étaient donc, une fois n'était pas coutume, installés à la même table, et dégustaient leur repas en bavardant gaiement.

\- Et donc, Potter s'est mis du pus de Bulbobulb non dilué partout sur le visage, et ensuite, il était entièrement couvert de pustules ! s'exclama Lily, apparemment hilare en se remémorant ce cours de botanique. Autant dire qu'il s'était tellement payé la honte qu'il n'est pas réapparu, même dans la salle commune, pendant une semaine entière.

Severus, lui, était mort de rire. Il s'imaginait très bien l'arrogant Potter complètement défiguré par du pus de Bulbobulb. Son horrible visage se couvrant de pustules dégoûtantes. Apparemment, tout le monde dans la classe s'était moqué de lui, Gryffindor et Hufflepuff confondus. Cela changeait un peu que Potter soit la cible de moqueries, car d'habitude c'était toujours lui qui prenait tout dans la tronche.

Il dévisagea Lily. Elle était si belle, avec ses longs cheveux roux qui descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules et le long de son dos, ses magnifiques yeux verts brillants comme deux émeraudes, sa bouche fine et rose... Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur la nature des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle : il l'aimait, et il était prêt à mourir pour elle si son sacrifice permettait de la sauver.

Malheureusement pour lui, ils avaient tous les deux eu une conversation, il y a à peine quelques semaines de cela, où Lily avait conclu en lui disant qu'ils seraient « meilleurs amis pour la vie ». Il espérait tellement qu'elle partage ses sentiments, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas... du moins pour le moment.

Ruminant sa frustration, il reprit une fourchette des succulentes pommes de terre dorées qui ornaient son assiette, pendant que Lily continuait de cracher des insultes à propos de Potter. « Au moins, vu comment elle le déteste, il ne l'aura pas non plus », pensa-t-il dans un espoir de se remonter le moral.


End file.
